


One thousand one hundred and eighty-two

by exuberant_imperfection, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, college aokuro living together, happy birthday aomine!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/pseuds/exuberant_imperfection, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine enjoys taking random pictures of Kuroko several times a day, most of them varying levels of embarrassing. </p><p>...Aomine's phone mysteriously goes missing one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One thousand one hundred and eighty-two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little late, but still HAPPY BIRTHDAY AOMINE <3 <3 <3

Kuroko was standing in the kitchen, hair sticking up everywhere, clad only in one of Aomine’s large shirts, and sipping coffee when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes. “Daiki, did you just take another picture of me?” he asked with an exasperated sigh.  
  
“...No?” Aomine said, not convincingly at all, since he couldn’t keep the shit-eating grin off of his face. He snapped another picture when Tetsu looked toward him with an irritated expression—it was really cute when combined with his bedhead.  
  
“Daiki, I told you to stop doing that.” He didn’t whine. He absolutely didn’t, and if he did it was because it was too early for this.  
  
Aomine walked up to Tetsu, kissed him on the cheek, and then went to get his own cup of coffee. “I can’t help it, you’re just too beautiful.”  
  
Kuroko didn’t look impressed. “I’m half-naked and my hair is a mess,” he deadpanned.  
  
“I don’t see how either of those things are downsides,” Aomine said with a smirk.  
  
Kuroko rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t,” he muttered, finishing his coffee. “Stop taking pictures of me. I’m starting to worry about just how many you actually have on your phone at this point.”  
  
Aomine tapped at the screen to see the entire album of pictures he had saved of Tetsu. “Seven hundred ninety-three.”  
  
Kuroko actually dropped his coffee mug when he heard the number. “Why?!” He sounded a mix of appalled and confused and shocked all at once as he spun around to face Aomine, eyes wide and lips slightly parted.  
  
Aomine jumped a bit when he heard the sound of glass shattering, but when he saw Tetsu wasn’t hurt he grinned. “Because I love you~” And then he went to grab some paper towels and a broom to clean up the broken mug.  
  
“I love you too, and I don’t have nearly eight hundred pictures of _you_ ,” Kuroko replied. He had ten, at most, and two of them were used for backgrounds on his phone. One was for his lockscreen and the other for his homescreen.  
  
“Well, I look at them a lot. So I need a lot of different ones.” Aomine returned to the room and carefully began sweeping the bits of glass into the dustpan.  
  
“I look at yours often too. I don’t need over a hundred of them.” They’d had this argument several times, but Kuroko had never actually gotten a number for the pictures. Aomine had also never stopped taking pictures, so Kuroko wasn’t really expecting him to do so any time soon.  
  
"Well I do," Aomine said as he dumped the remains of the coffee mug into the trash, put the broom back, and handed Tetsu a new mug from the cupboard.  
  
“At least delete the old ones if you have so many,” Kuroko tried, filling his new cup.  
  
Aomine laughed. “No _way_ , some of the best ones are from the very beginning when you never expected it!”  
  
“By best you mean most embarrassing,” Kuroko said flatly, placing his mug down once Aomine’s was in the sink to try and take his phone from him.  
  
Aomine held the phone just out of Tetsu’s reach and put a hand on his chest to stop him from getting closer. “Oi, you’ll just delete everything, you don’t get to see them!”  
  
“You’re absolutely right. I will delete everything.” Kuroko tried in vain to reach for the phone despite Aomine’s hand keeping him in place.  
  
“That’s basically the same as deleting my happiness, I hope you know.” Aomine pouted.  
  
Kuroko pouted right back. “I’m _right here_ , you know. I thought _I_ was part of that happiness since they’re pictures of _me_.”  
  
“Yes, you are,” Aomine replied matter-of-factly, snapping yet another picture of Tetsu’s face.  
  
Kuroko made a small frustrated sound and gave up for the moment. “I’m taking a shower. You’re not invited,” he decided, turning to walk away.  
  
Aomine took several pictures of Tetsu’s ass as he walked away. “I guess I’ll just sit here and look at my pictures, then~”  
  
“You can jerk off to them too. I’m not feeling like sex today,” Kuroko called over his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
“But Tetsuuuuu…” Aomine whined, trudging up to the bathroom door. “Will you change your mind if I buy you dinner?” he called over the sound of the shower starting.  
  
“Maybe,” Kuroko said simply before getting into the shower.  
  
Aomine grinned. He could work with that.

* * *

Aomine began updating Tetsu every so often on the number of pictures he’d accumulated on his phone. Just a few days later, he came home from class and in lieu of a greeting, hunted Tetsu down, took a picture of him, and exclaimed, “I just reached eight hundred fifty!”  
  
Kuroko had been brushing his teeth and almost choked on his toothpaste at the loud exclamation. After spitting what hadn’t gone down out and rinsing off the toothbrush he turned to glare at Aomine. “I thought you loved me.”  
  
“But I _do_ love you!” Aomine said with a grin.  
  
“Then why did you just do that? That was attempted murder, Aomine-kun. You should know, seeing as you’re a criminology student. I could have died. Asphyxiation by toothpaste,” he said flatly.  
  
Aomine snorted. “That’d be a pretty pathetic way to die. If that happens to you, I promise I’ll lie and tell everyone you, like, went out fighting a bunch of bad guys and saving us from the robot apocalypse.”  
  
“If that happens I’m haunting the earth until you get arrested for my murder,” Kuroko said, walking out of the bathroom, and trying to subtly reach for Aomine’s phone as he walked past him.  
  
Being far too used to Tetsu’s attempts to steal his phone, Aomine pulled it out of his reach, poked him in the side, and took a picture of his reaction.  
  
Kuroko let out a small squeak and backed away from Aomine, causing him to hit the bathroom door. “Don’t do that!”  
  
Aomine laughed and ruffled Tetsu’s hair. “Eight hundred fifty-one,” he said as he left to change into sweatpants.  
  
“Don’t do that either,” Kuroko muttered, trying to straighten out his hair again after Aomine messed with it.

* * *

“Psst, Tetsu,” Aomine said, phone in hand, lying in bed next to Tetsu and shaking his shoulder. “Hey. Wake up.”  
  
Kuroko cracked open his eyes to look blurrily up at Aomine. “Why? I don’t have class today,” he whined.  
  
Aomine snapped a picture, the camera sound effect seeming much louder than usual in the stillness of morning. “One thousand~”  
  
Kuroko groaned and scooted away from Aomine, pulling the blanket over his head and wrapping himself up in it so that there wasn’t any for Aomine. “Leave me alone.”  
  
“But I don’t get to see your adorable morning face that much, since you usually wake up before me,” Aomine said, rolling closer to Tetsu again and throwing an arm over him. “So I need _extra_ pictures of it.”  
  
“Nooo. Leave me alone,” Kuroko mumbled from inside his blanket cocoon. “Why are you even awake?”  
  
Aomine sighed. “The sun shone in my eyes and woke me up and now I can’t get back to sleep. So I thought, ‘Might as well start off my day doing something productive,’ right?”  
  
“You dragged me into your early morning suffering.” Kuroko curled up further into the blankets, hoping that Aomine would go away soon so that he could keep sleeping.  
  
“Oops,” Aomine said sarcastically, but he tried to lie down and go back to sleep as best as he could. After ten minutes of lying there wide awake, he got bored and rolled out of bed. “I’m gonna go make pancakes. I’ll wake you up when they’re done!” he called over his shoulder as he headed to the kitchen.  
  
Kuroko made a half-responsive sound, already drifting back towards sleep.

* * *

“Tetsu, have you seen my phone?” Aomine asked one day, only suddenly realizing he didn’t know where it was when he’d gone to take a stealth photo of Tetsu. Then he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Tetsu, _do you have my phone?”_  
  
“I do not,” Kuroko denied smoothly, not glancing up from the book he’d been reading. “Perhaps you left it in class?”  
  
Aomine’s eyes widened. He’d already looked everywhere else—that _must_ have been where he’d left it. “Shit—yeah, probably. I’ll be back,” he said, rushing out the door.  
  
Kuroko felt a bit bad for lying since Aomine so readily believed him, but he reminded himself that it was for a good cause.  
  
Two hours later, Aomine trudged in the door, exhausted.  
  
“Did you find it?” Kuroko asked, almost done with his book.  
  
Aomine sighed. “Nope. No idea where it is. I went to all my classrooms, and the dining hall, and the gym, and it wasn’t anywhere.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Can I use your phone to text Satsuki and see if she’s seen it?”  
  
“No you may not. I’ve got plans for your birthday present in my phone,” Kuroko told him, finally glancing up from his book.  
  
“Then will you text her? I need to find it. If I lose everything on that phone, I’m gonna be pissed.” Aomine frowned and headed to the kitchen to find a snack to make himself feel better.  
  
Kuroko sent a quick text to Momoi, despite her knowing full well what the plan was and that Kuroko had Aomine’s phone.  
  
Aomine peered back through the doorway munching on some chips, looking at Tetsu suspiciously. “...I bet you know where my phone is.”  
  
“Why do you think that?” Kuroko asked, blinking innocently at Aomine.  
  
“Because this is the first time you’ve actually tried to keep my birthday present a surprise since, like, middle school,” Aomine said, looking from Tetsu’s face to his phone.  
  
“I think this one works better as a surprise. And it’s still a work-in-progress,” Kuroko said with a shrug. He did get a more secure grip on his phone though when he saw Aomine looking at it.  
  
“Okay, but I want my phone back,” Aomine said with a pout. He approached Tetsu slowly and looked down at him, and knew what he had to do. He gave him one last warning, though. “Give it back.”  
  
“I do not have it,” Kuroko told him, looking Aomine straight in the eye.  
  
Aomine held a straight face for as long as he could while he said, “Then you’ve brought this upon yourself,” but ended up smirking by the end. He sat on Tetsu’s lap and began tickling him mercilessly.  
  
“DA—DAIKI! Daiki, stop!” Kuroko gasped out, squirming under Aomine to try and get free, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Aomine did stop—but not before grabbing Tetsu’s phone from his hand. Then he stood up and began writing a text to Satsuki. “I’m gonna find out…” he muttered with an evil grin as he typed.  
  
Kuroko quickly took a few deep breaths before standing up on the couch to try and reach his phone.  
  
Aomine wrapped an arm around Tetsu’s waist and pulled him down over his shoulder, holding him there with one arm while continuing to type with the other. “Nice try.”  
  
“Put me down!” Kuroko complained, trying to figure out how to struggle out of Aomine’s grip without falling on the floor. He wasn’t coming up with much.  
  
“In a sec,” Aomine said, pressing the “send” button on the phone and then dropping Tetsu back down onto the couch. “Hah, she’ll totally think it’s you texting her and tell me everything!” He smirked triumphantly.  
  
“What did you say?” Kuroko asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Aomine was about to show him the phone when it buzzed with the reply. He looked at it excitedly… and then swore and tossed the phone back to Tetsu. He felt his face going a bit red.  
  
_Dai-chan, I know that’s you. Tetsu-kun doesn’t write in all katakana, he’s not an idiot like you. <(｀^´)>_  
  
Kuroko laughed and pocketed his phone. “Sorry, Daiki. I guess the only one who can be me is me.”  
  
If Aomine hadn’t been flushing before, he certainly was now. “...Shut up,” he muttered, returning to the kitchen to eat his chips in peace.

* * *

“Daiki, I found your phone,” Kuroko said casually the next day, tossing said phone to Aomine.  
  
“What? Where?” he asked, catching it and checking it for damage.  
  
“Lost-and-found on the bus. You must have left it there on your way home,” Kuroko told him, flopping down on the couch next to Aomine. “Can we order take out tonight? I don’t want to cook.”  
  
“Sounds good to me,” Aomine said absentmindedly as he opened his folder of pictures of Tetsu and smiled in relief when he saw that all one thousand, one hundred and eighty-two of them were still there. And then he threw an arm around Tetsu and took a picture of both of them. “Ah, I’ve missed this.”  
  
“I have not,” Kuroko said, ducking out from under Aomine’s arm to get out of the sights of the camera.  
  
Aomine just laughed and asked where they were gonna get food, while casually scrolling through his pictures with a grin.

* * *

“Daiki!” Kuroko called when he entered their apartment that afternoon.  
  
“What?” Aomine responded, not moving from where he was stretched out lazily on the couch.  
  
Kuroko set the bag he’d brought in down and laid himself out on top of Aomine. “Happy birthday,” he said, pecking Aomine’s lips.  
  
Aomine smiled. “‘Lot happier now that you’re home,” he said, wrapping an arm around Tetsu and pulling him down for several more kisses.  
  
“I got you a present,” Kuroko told him happily.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve been going crazy trying to figure out what it might be,” Aomine said, trying to sound irritated, but his grin sort of ruined the effect. “Sooo… what is it?”  
  
Kuroko sat up and picked up the bag, presenting it to Aomine.  
  
Aomine took it, sitting up as well, and pulled the gift out the bag. He raised an eyebrow. “A… book?”  
  
“Sort of. Open it,” Kuroko replied.  
  
He did. And immediately swore. “I _knew_ it! I _knew_ it was you who took my phone, you lying bastard!” he said, but laughed and started looking through the scrapbook. It was full of pictures—many were the ones of Tetsu from his phone, but some were of himself, or of the two of them. He couldn’t stop smiling. “This is… really fuckin' awesome. Thanks,” he said, leaning over to kiss Tetsu.  
  
Kuroko beamed at him, glad that Aomine liked the present. “You’re welcome.” It had been a lot of work to collect pictures of Aomine without him noticing, and even more work for their friends to get pictures of them together without Aomine seeing, but it was worth the effort for the smile on Aomine’s face.  
  
Suddenly something occurred to Aomine. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “...You didn’t do this to have an excuse to delete them off my phone, did you?”  
  
Kuroko rolled his eyes. “If I had done that you would have gotten it back empty of pictures when I returned it to you. I did it because I thought you’d like it, and it’s your birthday.”  
  
Aomine nodded slowly, and the smile returned to his face. He began flipping through the scrapbook again from the beginning… and taking pictures of each page with his phone.  
  
Kuroko laughed before curling up against Aomine’s side to wait until he was done to order food. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
